Concupiscencia
by chofisrad
Summary: Mi primer lemmon! HHr, por supuesto... los detalles? Den clic en el titulo!


¡No me maten¡No me maten! En verdad no puede haber quedado tan mal¿o si?, despues de todo es mi primer intento, asi que no esperen demasiado ¡Ni yo me puedo creer que al fin voy a aparecer en la seccion lemmon!

Weno, ya no me extiendo mas, dicen que al mal paso darle prisa, no?

... Pero antes XD: Esto va pa' Maly por retarme a escribir un lemmon, por estar ahi cuando la necesite y ps por ayudarme a entender la cruda realidad de muchas cosas Pa azaak y sofi potter por no dejarme sola y darle un visto bueno a esta sandez. Pa mi por que el sabado es mi cumple !

Weno, anticipo que esta cosa no tiene continuacion y que salio de mi retorcida mente cuando no tuve nada que hacer jeje. Ahora si, LEAN!

(Ja, las engañe!)

Musica recomendada 

+ _"Perfecta"_ - Miranda con Julieta Venegas

+ _"El liston de tu pelo"_ - Jarabe de Palo con Julieta Venegas

(Si, me gusta Julieta Venegas... !¿Y que?! ) 

* * *

**CONCUPISCENCIA**

Nunca en su vida había probado una gota de alcohol, es decir, la cerveza de mantequilla parecía agua con azucarada compararla con el achispado sabor del whisky de fuego. La garganta le abrasaba de un modo inexplicable y, sin embargo, su orgullo la obligaba a probar todo lo contrario.

- ¿Te sirvo un poco más, Hermione? – Le incito Ron, con una maquiavélica sonrisa en el rostro

- Creo que con esto es suficiente – Respondió la aludida, intentando enfocar correctamente a su interlocutor sin que este se diera cuenta del trabajo que esto le costaba

- ¡Vamos! Es solo una copa, no creo que termines tirada tan pronto, después de todo esperaba mas de ti…- Explico el pelirrojo, despidiendo un ligero aroma a alcohol que delataba que no era el mismo de siempre

- Esta bien – Y en cuanto el trago estuvo servido lo empino hacia sus labios ante la atenta mirada de su acompañante ¡Estupida competitividad!

- Creo que es suficiente, Ron, harás que Hermione pierda la cordura y no creo que mañana este muy agradecida por ello – Le interrumpió un joven de cabello azabache cuando su amigo intentaba convencer nuevamente a la chica de que siguiera bebiendo

- Solo un poco mas ¿si? Quiero conocer a la Hermione que no se molesta por un poco de tierra en mi nariz; si el alcohol puede hacerme bailar sobre la mesa en calzoncillos (que por cierto, no resulto muy agradable cuando la mesa se rompió), quizás ella maldiga a su jefe o algo así…

- Dije que basta, ella no quiere hacer esto ¿De acuerdo? Solo dejémosla aquí un rato para que se le baje un poco, mientras vayamos con los demás.

En cuanto los chicos se marcharon, los parpados de la castaña comenzaron a pesarle, el sillón en que estaba le pareció el sitio mas cómodo del mundo y de un momento a otro todo se torno negro…

- Si, nos vemos. ¡Buen viaje!

Harry acababa de despedir a todos los invitados que neciamente aun permanecían en su departamento. Si, los apreciaba y todo, pero las 4 de la madrugada le parecía bastante tarde como para tener a tanta gente en su casa. Se recargo pesadamente sobre la puerta, cerrándola con la espalda; definitivamente el no estaba hecho para las fiestas: tal cantidad de compañía lo hostigaba, su vena antisocial le decía que ya había tenido suficiente barullo por una noche, y lo único que deseaba era algo de tiempo consigo mismo. Se disponía a irse directamente a la cama cuando vislumbro un cuerpo recostado, dormitando en el sofá.

- Hermione… Hermione… ¡Hermione! – Decía el pelinegro, moviéndola ligeramente para que despertara

- ¿Q-ué… que sucede? – Pregunto, interrumpida por un hondo bostezo

- Te quedaste dormida. Vamos, te llevare a tu casa

- No será necesario, puedo aparecerme sola – Quizás por el alcohol que había ingerido durante la noche, tal vez por sus de por si escasos reflejos, podría ser que se debiera al sueño, no supo exactamente el por que, pero en el momento en que intento ponerse en pie tropezó con el arrugado tapete y cayo inevitablemente en los brazos de su amigo que, prudentemente, detuvo su caida

Sus rostros quedaron curiosamente cerca, tanto que sus alientos formaban un solo e inmutable vaho, y los dos, sin caer en la cuenta de lo inusitado del asunto, enfocaron sus miradas en el otro, como si las pupilas opuestas fueran un imán para los ojos propios.

Una llamarada. Quemaba aun mas que el (ahora le parecía) templado whisky de fuego, si, había tomado de mas, pero aun no perdía la cordura ni el conocimiento, solo la vergüenza, ese tímido pudor que la limitaba y que en ese mismo instante no le parecía mas que un freno, un lastre y una dificultad que de repente se había ido hasta el olvido. Sentía el impulso y no podía más que obedecer una orden directa que su cerebro gritaba a voz en cuello¡Hazlo!

Harry sintió los labios de Hermione rozarse torpemente con los suyos e inexplicablemente una electricidad a un altísimo voltaje recorrió su medula ósea, paso por sus brazos, erizo sus cabellos y se poso en sus labios como un infierno en carne viva.

El alcohol había ebullido en sus cuerpos, calcinando todo atisbo de razón que pudiera sobrevivir. Ahora todo era instinto, inconsciencia y maquinal, un mundo infinito de percepciones y sabores, un fruto prohibido que ahora podían degustar con el ansia mas frenética de probar hasta el mas ínfimo trozo de pulpa.

Sus lenguas se encontraron con la furia de dos toros de lidia, deseosos de llegar y golpear impunemente, queriendo hallar y conocer mas allá del toril, salir de esa analogía y conocerse en el tersor de la piel que clamaba por ser explorada cual tierra prometida.

En su rapaz e irracional empeño la arrincono contra la pared, sin poder resistirse a besarla como si su vida dependiera de ello, deleitándose con el simple tacto de la Hermione que nunca había imaginado y que ahora a pasos lentos y desgarbados dirigía a su habitación; sin pensarlo dos veces, sin reflexionar, la sentó en la cama regalándole voraces besos en la barbilla, el cuello, los hombros, desesperado, sediento de su ambrosía…

Hermione comenzó a desabotonar con rapidez la camisa del ojiverde, sintiendo un fogonazo sobre su piel en cada punto que el tocaba, sus caricias le eran exquisitas, y no conforme con sentir la candente tersura de su espalda, se dispuso a indagar en los exóticos territorios que componían a aquel hombre que tantas cosas nuevas provocaba en ella.

- Te necesito… - Soltó Harry entrecortadamente, con una voz inusualmente ronca, interrumpiendo su ardua labor para mirarla directamente a los ojos oscurecidos por la pasión y, paradójicamente, brillantes de amor y deseo. La vio morderse el labio inferior incesantemente, y sin poder resistirlo, aprisiono ese mismo labio con su boca en un arrebato enardecido.

Hermione se soltó del delirante beso con parsimonia, casi con dolor, pero no podía detener el vehemente apetito que solo Harry podía cubrir. Se dirigió al lóbulo de el moreno y le propino espaciados mordiscos inundados de anhelo, sacándola de toda realidad, hasta que sintió que Harry se había tomado el tiempo de deshacer el elaborado moño que había hecho con su cabello.

- Me gustas mas así – Explico el ojiverde al ver caer las cascadas de rizos castaños sobre los cremosos hombros de su amiga

- A mi me gustas de cualquier forma – Respondió la chica, en un tono que no parecía el suyo. Al fin termino por arrancar casi con furia la camisa de necios botones de su acompañante, acariciando los costados del bien formado pecho del chico, mientras el se deshacía del ligero vestido de ella, el cual cayo al suelo limpiamente, emitiendo un ruido sordo.

Sintió los labios del moreno besando sus desnudos hombros, catándolos embelesado, como si nunca hubiera degustado algo similar al incorrupto sabor de su exquisita y blanca piel, como si cada vez que la ávida lengua de Harry hiciera una corta parada en algún punto de la figura de la castaña, hiciera explotar dentro de ella un sin fin de fuegos artificiales. Hermione decidió no quedarse atrás y emprendió una afanosa expedición por el cuerpo del moreno, saboreo cada punto de su rostro, sus fornidos brazos, su delgado y largo cuello, su bien formado pecho hasta aprisionar otra vez, con renovada felonía, sus carnosos y rojos labios, aferrandose con pasión a cada fibra y cúmulo de deseo que el entendimiento es capaz de comprender y el cuerpo capaz de soportar.

Las distintas vestimentas habían ido directamente al olvido, desperdigadas por el suelo no eran mas que trozos de tela que representaban el fin de los limites de lo que antes había sido una inimaginable amistad¿Es que no habían pensado en eso? Si, pero una voz resonante en su mente indicaba que el camino era correcto, indicado, justo, cabal y que desde donde estaban ya no había vuelta atrás, pero justo cuando su excitación llego a grados desconocidos, incluso esa idea parecía inútil. Solo importaba la dura presión que Hermione percibía chocar contra su cadera y el ansia que el momento de fundirse en uno solo les provocaba en ese preciso instante; lo sintió entrar dentro de si, con calma, frenando su tempestuoso deseo solo por ella, y la castaña, sin poder soportarlo mas, lo atrajo hacia su cuerpo enredándolo con sus piernas y besándolo con el delirante fervor tan característico de los dos. Embriagado de ese arrebatado ardor que lo poseía la embistió con el ritmo del ancestral ritual que en ese momento descubrían en un verdadero significado, sin detener las olas de caricias y lluvias de besos que se propagaban mutuamente se conocieron ahí, como nunca lo habían hecho, sin dejar de amarse ni de encontrar algo especial en cada movimiento emitido, y supieron que en el instante en que la impetuosa explosión los envolvió por completo y los elevo al nirvana pronunciando sus nombres, que estaba completos para siempre.

Cayeron rendidos sobre el colchón, cubiertos únicamente por una delicada sabana y el sudor producto de esa noche, rendidos al cansancio y borrachos de placer, Harry beso su frente y escucho un adormilado "Feliz cumpleaños" al tiempo que pronuncio un sutil "Te amo" que no supo si fue escuchado, antes de dejarse llevar por los brazos de Morfeo, tal cual había hecho Hermione unos cuantos microsegundos atrás, sin saber ni conocer, todas las infinitas posibilidades que les deparaba el mañana…


End file.
